


Stop the Press!

by zarahjoyce



Series: Actors Actoring [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Actors AU, And she is bitter that her efforts are rewarded by lawsuits, Complete, Modern AU, Oops, Press Releases, you bet Lyanna is a snoopy reporter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: Can actors from opposing studios feature in one film together - and make it work?Jon Snow, star of Targaryen Entertainment, is confirmed to star in a movie with none other than Sansa Stark of Winterfell Films,The Rampant Bearhas learned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingsturmhond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsturmhond/gifts).



**Enemies to Lovers?**  
by Lyanna Mormont, posted on March 14 2018

Can actors from opposing studios feature in one film together - and make it work?   
  
Jon Snow, star of Targaryen Entertainment, is confirmed to star in a movie with none other than Sansa Stark of Winterfell Films, _The Rampant Bear_ has learned.   
  
It can be recalled that both studios were recently embroiled in a bitter battle due to the ongoing feud between Targaryen Matriarch Daenerys and Winterfell Ruler Robb.   
  
Titled " _Queen in the North_ ," the movie will be about the rise to power of Queen Sophie Turner as well as the rumored relationship between her and Duke Kit Harington. It will be under the direction of Theon Greyjoy.   
  
"I look forward to working with Jon Snow," Sansa Stark was quoted as saying. "I'm sure the experience will be very... enriching."  
  
Ever a man of few words, Jon Snow, on the other hand, merely smiled at this reporter and offered a thumbs up.  
  
Both declined to comment on Daenerys and Robb's war, however.   
  
Jon Snow was the star of blockbuster films such as " _Flight of Dragons_ ," " _First of His Name_ ," and " _Commander of Night's Watch."_ Meanwhile, Sansa Stark top billed recent hits such as " _Purple Wedding_ ," " _Castle in the Eyrie,_ " and " _Godswood_."  
  
Filming of _"Queen in the North"_ is set to begin next month. It will be in cinemas December 2018.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Getting Hot in Here**  
by Lyanna Mormont, posted June 27 2018  


Things are heating up - and not _just_ because of global warming.

Multiple sources say that _"Queen in the North"_ co-stars Jon Snow and Sansa Stark were often seen stepping out of private, posh restaurants - and that they were alone _together_.  
  
Can love be in the air for JonSa?  
  
When reached for a comment, Samwell Tarly, Snow’s assistant, brushed off rumors that the two were dating - but confirmed that they were really getting along famously on set.  
  
"They're really getting along famously on set," Tarly said. "Jon's an intensely private guy, but around Sansa he seems a bit more loose. Sansa seems to enjoy his company too, which is a bit surprising. But they're not dating, no. Sorry."   
  
Meanwhile, Arya Stark, Sansa's younger sister cum manager, told _The Rampant Bear:_ "No effing comment."  
  
Seems like the younger Stark is still smarting over her recent breakup with hot bod Gendry Waters, poor girl.  
  
But that's another article altogether.   
  
Filming of _"Queen in the North"_ is still ongoing. Produced by third party Lannister Productions and directed by Theon Greyjoy, it will tell the story of Queen Sophie Turner and her rumored relationship with Duke Kit Harington.   
  
_"Queen in the North"_ will be in cinemas December 2018.


	3. Chapter 3

**Can't Fight the Cat Fight**  
by Lyanna Mormont, posted July 14 2018

Everything seems to be going swimmingly on set of the filming of the _"Queen in the North"_ \- except when it isn't.   
  
Rumors have it that Jon Snow, playing the titular character's love interest Duke Kit Harington, reacted _violently_ to the casting of Harry Hardyng as Queen Sophie Turner's husband, King Jonas III - and that it took Director Theon Greyjoy _days_ to convince the actor to return on set.   
  
Apparently, the violent reaction even resulted to fistfights between the two actors - before Snow took an unauthorized sabbatical leave.   
  
Oops?  
  
Is he finding it difficult to differentiate film from real life? It's been reported by _The Rampant Bear_ that Snow and lead star Sansa Stark seemed to get along really, _really_ well on the film set. Hardyng, meanwhile, had once been Stark's real-life boyfriend.   
  
Did Hardying's casting cause friction between the two leads?

Funnily enough, _no one_ can be reached to comment on these events.

How utterly convenient.

With how this is playing out, the movie better be at least half as good as the ongoing drama behind it.  
_  
"Queen in the North"_ will _probably_ be in cinemas December 2018.


	4. Chapter 4

**Panic! At the Film Set**  
by Lyanna Mormont, posted August 28 2018

Or should it be called Pandemonium! At the Studios...?  
  
Our ever reliable sources - whom _The Rampant Bear_ will _not_ name, despite the number of vaguely threatening letters written to us by Arya Stark _and_ Tormund Giantsbane - have reported to us that the set of _"Queen in the North"_ is now beset with the hugest of huge setbacks. Something even bigger than the lawsuit Tyrion Lannister is trying to intimidate us with.  
  
That is, _both_ lead stars Jon Snow and Sansa Stark have now mysteriously... disappeared. Not just took a _leave_ as Snow had done earlier, but literally _vanished_.   
  
Sources say that filming has been suspended _indefinitely_ due to their absences... and that as consequence heads are about to roll, particularly as both Robb Stark and Daenerys Targaryen are looking to blame _each other_ for this latest gaffe.   
  
Blame each other for what? Casting Snow and Stark as this movie's lead stars?  
  
Now we're not saying we ship JonSa, and that the two have run away together for some reason... but this reporter _has_ to admit things are rather looking that way.   
  
Will _"Queen in the North"_ be in cinemas this December 2018?   
  
Who even knows anymore.  
  
-  
  
On a _completely_ unrelated note, _The Rampant Bear's_ slogan is _Here We Stand_ for good reason.   
  
**Do take note of that, you (redacted).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Truly, Madly, Deeply  
**by Lyanna Mormont, posted September 08 2018

Bells? In September?  
  
It's more common than one thinks.  
  
Here's a new one for our dear readers. A wild blind item suddenly appears in this day's edition of _The Rampant Bear!_   
  
And we will _not_ reveal the names of those involved until the lawsuit the _Notorious T. L._ has filed against us has been settled by my dear cousin slash editor, Jorah! Which is very soon - right, _cousin?_  
  
Readers, can you guess who these two "workers" are who have reportedly run away together... _just_ to get married?  
  
Our reports say that the _disappearance_ of these two individuals from their certain "workplace" was due to the fact that they actually got hitched. Under the noses of their respective... "management."  
  
Certainly no one can deny just how... _animalistic_ their desire for each other is! It _really_ brings to mind images of wolves and dragons or some such, don't you think?  
  
Anyway, sources also say that their "managers" had been so against the match at first that the only way for "true love" to "win" was for the two "workers" to "marry each other in secret."  
  
Thus, that "thing" the "workers" were supposed to be working on have been put on indefinite hiatus because who even cares anymore - except for their respective "management," of course, who suddenly found themselves tied by more than just a "contract", but a more binding "knot."  
  
Yikes.  
  
Congrats to the newlyweds! You are both a stark reminder that the power of love is still omnipresent - and it is as beautiful and precious as a gentle falling snow.  
  
...at least, until one of you files for a divorce, that is.


End file.
